Hide and Seek
by nithila
Summary: In which the Seigaku regulars play hide-and-seek. Tezuka gets furious, Fuji has the time of his life, and Ryoma has a very bad day.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This story has been written by nila vanathi's sister: me. I actually wrote it ages ago, but I was too lazy to type it up. It only has two chapters, and I'll post the next chapter up soon. Hopefully.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning.<p>

Birds chirped at the tops of their voices, stray dogs decided to bark-along, sunlight streamed through every window, and alarm clocks ran together all over town.

The exact kind of morning that Echizen Ryoma did NOT appreciate.

_Beep Beep._

Snore.

_Beep Beep._

Blink.

_Beep Beep._

Scowl.

_Beep Beep._

SLAM!

Smashing his (brand new) alarm clock against the table, Ryoma slowly rolled onto his side to examine the damage.

It was a sorrowful sight. The poor thing would probably never work again. Pity, he'd liked that one...

_Beep Beep._

Ryoma jumped to his feet, looking around him wildly. What was _that? _Hadn't he just murdered his alarm clock?

_Beep Beep._

His eyes narrowed. Pushing his hair out of his face, he reached slowly behind him, picked up a pencil, and held it like a dagger. Then, he walked quietly towards the sound.

_Beep Beep._

His eyes narrowed even more. This alarm clock had some guts. No one messes with Echizen Ryoma in the mornings. _No one._ He'd tear that alarm clock apart, piece by piece, tying its hands in knots...

_Beep Beep._

Ryoma's eyes widened and he shook himself out of his own stupidity. That wasn't his alarm clock, it was his phone.

He frowned. He'd really have to change that ring-tone...

_Beep Beep._

Throwing his pencil aside carelessly, he grabbed his phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"OCHIBI!"

Ryoma winced and held the phone away from his ear.

"Kikumaru-senpai?"

"Hoi, hoi, Ochibi, we – _Nyaaa! Momo! Give it back!"_

"Oi, Echizen!"

"What is it, Momo-senpai?"

"Well, all the regulars are going to the park, and so – _It's my phone, senpai! Talk to him later! – _and so, you should come, too!"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "It's seven o'clock."

"So?"

"It's too early!"

"All those who do not attend must drink a mug of my New-Hyper-Special-Inui-Juice-Deluxe. Nevr tasted, never tested," said a familiarly evil voice.

Ryoma swallowed involuntarily. "Uh..."

"So are you coming, Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked smugly.

Ryoma made a face. "Fine."

"There was a ninety nine point eight seven percent chance that you would say that."

"Che." He cut the line. First the alarm clock, no this. No one appreciated _sleep _anymore, did they?

Sighing, he opened his closet door and was looking for something to wear, when he remembered something.

_Never tasted, never tested._

That was by far the stupidest punch line he'd ever heard.

* * *

><p>"You're late, Echizen." Tezuka pushed his glasses up and gave him a <em>look.<em>

Ryoma scowled in reply.

"Ochibi! You're here!"

Ryoma braced himself for the attack, and, sure enough, Kikumaru pounced on him and he fell face first on the ground.

"Everyone! Ochibi's here! Now we can all play hide-and-seek!"

Ryoma looked at him.

Momo looked at him.

Oishi looked at him.

Taka looked at him.

Kaidoh _looked _at him.

Tezuka looked at him.

Fuji smiled. "Saa, that's a great idea, Eiji!"

Everyone looked at him instead.

"Is something the matter?" Fuji asked innocently.

Inside his head: _Bwahahahahaaa!_

"Uh...Eiji-senpai..." Momo said cautiously. "Aren't we a bit too _old _to play hide and seek?"

Kikumaru pouted. "But I play it with my family all the time, nya!"

The world blinked in unison.

"Ii data..." Inui muttered. "I can find out how good Tezuka is at hiding...Interesting..."

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched.

Kikumaru saw his chance. He slung an arm around Inui's shoulders and pinted at the others accusingly, like the villains who point at the good guys and scream, 'Off with their heads!' The only difference between them and him, was that he screamed, "Anyone who refuses to play has to drink Inui's newest juice, nya!"

Which, now that I think of it, is pretty much the same thing.

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched again.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later...<em>

"Eenie meenie minie mo, catch a tiger by the toe – "

All the regulars stood in a big circle. Well, with the exception of Ryoma. He sat crossed-legged in the middle of the circle, scowling and mumbling to himself. His bangs fell in his face, and a very dark aura surrounded him.

_After everyone had agreed to Kikumaru's 'request' to play hide-and-seek, the regulars all stood in a nice, big circle, waiting for Kikumaru to start 'Eenie-meenie-minie-mo'. But, before they could, they found Ryoma missing. Determined to find him, they split up and began searching. Finally, Momoshiro found him, and ignoring Ryoma's loud, protesting voice, he dragged him to the regukars._

_All was well._

_But then Ryoma made his _second _escape attempt. He didn't get very far. Fuji saw him leaving from the corner of his eye, and so he smiled sweetly, reached behind him, and dragged a rather grumpy looking Ryoma back by hi s collar._

_It was now decided that Echizen needed to be punished, so, after he was promised 60 laps, he was put in the middle of the circle, where everyone could keep an eye on him._

_Yay._

"-pick the very best and it is Y-O-U!" Kikumaru said, pointing at himself.

He blinked.

Then he grinned. "Hoi, hoi! I get to catch everyone!"

"Aww, Eiji-senpai! I wanted to!"

"I never really liked being 'it'," Taka stated randomly.

"Can we get on with it?" Ryoma snapped, finally looking up.

Fuji smiled at him. "There's no rush."

_The longer this takes, the longer everyone will suffer._

Ryoma gave him his best death glare, then returned to grumbling at the ground.

Finally, the regulars finished making their own set of rules (like who had to drink Inui juice) and the game began.

"One, two, three, four, five-" Kikumaru started counting. At thirty-five, he decided to take a peek.

"_Kikumaru._" Tezuka's cold voice rang out from...somewhere.

"Sorry, buchou!"

A minute later...

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, a HUNDRED!" he shouted. "Ready or not, here I come!"

And so the game _really_ began.

* * *

><p>Fuji was sitting up high in an apple tree, grinning sadistically. He could see all of his team mates from up here, and <em>none <em>of them could see him! That opened up a million possibilities.

Momoshiro was hiding behind a ridiculously thin tree trunk, and was grinning like it was the best hiding place in the world. Tezuka, Kaidoh, and Taka were all hiding in bushes. Oishi hid behind a tree, too, but his tree had a more...uh..._reasonable_ thickness. Ryoma was sleeping (obviously), right under Fuji's tree. He'd found a small space between a bench and some bushes, and, thanks to his small size, he was able to fit in it perfectly.

Inui, on the other hand, was so good at hiding himself and stalking people that he was following Kikumaru around.

"AHA! Momo-chan, YOU'RE OUT!"

Momo came out of his 'hiding' place, looking sheepish. "Geez, Eiji-senpai, that just isn't fair..." he shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Geez, Eiji-senpai, that just isn't fair..." Momo shook his head.<p>

_Speaking of unfairness..._

Momoshiro froze, then slowly grinned. Turning to face Kikumaru, he spoke quietly. "Senpai, why don't _both _of us try to find everyone?"

Kikumaru nodded slowly, still thinking. "They won't stand a chance, nya!" he said at last.

The pair high-fived each other and set off in different directions.

Unfortunately for them, they'd made their super duper plan right underneath Fuji's apple tree.

_Well, if they're cheating, there's no reason why I shouldn't._

He picked a particularly large apple and tossed it from hand to hand, scanning the area for a good target.

_Aha._

Inui.

* * *

><p>Inui was scribbling in his notebook wildly. So Kikumaru and Momoshiro were going to cheat...<em>Interesting<em>...

_Whoosh._

Startled, Inui turned around, and found a bright, red apple flying through the sky, sparkling in the sunlight.

It would have been beautiful, had it not been flying for his face.

_THWACK!_

"Ouch!"

"Inui! You're OUT!"

_There is a ninety-six percent chance that this is Fuji's fault, and a four percent chance that it's Echizen's._

* * *

><p>Fuji smiled. Mission successful.<p>

"Aaaaaaargh!"

"Oishi, you're out, nya!"

"Fshhh..."

"Kaidoh's OUT! Only four people left!"

Kikumaru rubbed his hands together, his eyes shining in delight. "We don't even have to do anything, nya!"

_Plop._

"OW!" Kikumaru his head and looked around, confused. His gaze fell on Momo.

"Did you just hit me?" he demanded.

"What? No..."

There was a rustle in the bushes, and, just for a second, they managed to see a white shirt.

They looked at each other knowingly. "Taka-san."

The two of them slowly tip-toed towards the bush, grinning like lunatics. Then, reaching into the bushes, they grabbed their victim by the arms and pulled him out, throwing him onto the ground, flat on his face.

Their victorious smiles disappeared, and a cold wind blew past them. Murderous, deadly music began playing in their heads.

"That's...not a Taka-san..." Kikumaru finally managed to stammer.

And so they watched, horrified, as Tezuka Kunimitsu pushed himself up.

* * *

><p>Fuji chuckled.<p>

* * *

><p>Aha! A cliff-hanger! Kind of.<p>

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Tezuka's glasses glinted.

"Te-Te-Tezuka buchou!" Momo finally broke out. "We didn't know it was you!"

Tezuka took a deadly step forward.

Momo and Kikumaru backed away.

Tezuka took _another _deadly step forward.

Feeling desperate, Kikumaru shut his eyes tightly, turned his head away, reached out towards Tezuka and...

..._tickled _him.

* * *

><p>Fuji laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>Tezuka was speechless.<p>

His brain nearly shut down.

His mind went blank.

He was shocked beyond belief.

A quiet, nearly unnoticeable rustle came from the bushes.

"Taka-san, you're out." Kikumaru said in a high pitched voice.

Tezuka jerked back to reality. "_Ki...ku...ma...ru!"_

* * *

><p>Atobe and Kabaji walked peacefully through the park, without a care in the world.<p>

_**BANG! **_

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_**BOOM! **_

_**CRASH! **_

"_AAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

_**THWACK! **_

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

Atobe sighed. "Commoners are so violent, ne Kabaji?"

Kabaji nodded. "Usu."

* * *

><p><em>Eight minutes later, after Kikumaru and Momo regain their senses:<em>

"So only Echizen and Fuji are left?"

"Mhmm..." Kikumaru trailed off. Then, getting excited, he said, "Let's make a new rule, nya! Whoever I find first has to drink Inui's juice!"

Everyone agreed, and Oishi shouted out the new rule so that Fuji and Echizen could hear it.

* * *

><p>"Saa..." Fuji looked down at Echizen, his evil grin widening. He rested his hand on a nearby apple.<p>

_This should be interesting..._

* * *

><p>Kikumaru had been searching for the past fifteen minutes (Momo couldn't help because everyone was watching), and he couldn't find those two at all.<p>

He frowned and scratched his head. _Where could they be?_

As if answering his question, someone yelled out,

"AAAAAAAAARGHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em>Karupin raced towards the park, and Ryoma followed him furiously. He couldn't let him escape now...Not after he'd gotten so close...<em>

_Then suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed him by his collar. He struggled and shouted, but the hand ignored him. It threw him on the ground, and he found himself surrounded by everyone in Seigaku._

_They smiled sinisterly at him. Then, at the same time, they reached into their pockets and pulled out their cell phones. They all started ringing simultaneously. _

_Beep beep._

_Beep beep._

_Then they threw their cell phones into a pit, and began dancing around it, chanting:_

"_Beep. Beep. Beep beep. Beep. Beep. Beep beep."_

_He considered telling them to shut up, but, just then, a cold voice rang out, "If you don't sacrifice yourself to the alarm clock, you will have to drink my new Inui-Hyper-Remix-Deluxe..."_

_A phone came flying towards his him, and hit him on the head, and-_

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Ryoma screamed.

He pushed himself up, only to be pounced on by Kikumaru, which made him hit his head on the bench.

"Ow!"

All the regulars (minus Fuji) were here now, and Inui stood towering before him, holding a large mug of steaming, purple liquid.

"My new Inui-Hyper-Remix-Deluxe," Inui held it out to him proudly.

Ryoma blinked. He could think of a thousand things to say right then, but, when he opened his mouth, the only thing he could say was:

"Never tasted, never tested?"

Inui blinked back. "Er...yes."

Ryoma blinked again.

"Ah, there is an eighty six point nine two percent chance that you were asleep when the new rule was made."

Ryoma frowned. "I'm not drinking that."

"You have to, Ochib! You lost!"

Ryoma started to protest, but stopped abruptly. There was something on his lap.

...An apple.

* * *

><p><em>So he finally sees it. Now, he'll look up at the tree,<em>

Fuji was right. Once Ryoma saw the apple, he looked up at the tree, thinking that the apple had fallen on its own.

_Why don't I let him know that I threw it?_

Slipping onto another branch, he pushed away a few leaves, so that only Ryoma could see him.

Ryoma's eyes widened.

Then, just for fun, Fuji smiled at him sweetly, tossed an apple a few time, and then bit into it.

Ryoma growled. "FUJI-SENPAI!"

All the regulars looked towards Fuji.

"Oh, look! I found him, nya!"

While Fuji was distracted, and started having a conversation with Kikumaru, Ryoma picked up the fallen apple, and straightened himself up.

"_Now we can all play hide-and-seek!"_

_"Saa, that's a great idea, Eiji!"_

Ryoma tossed it in his hands once...

_"Can we get on with it?" Ryoma snapped, finally looking up._

_Fuji smiled at him. "There's no rush."_

...Then twice...

_Ryoma made his __second __escape attempt. He didn't get very far. Fuji saw him leaving from the corner of his eye, and so he smiled sweetly, reached behind him, and dragged a rather grumpy looking Ryoma back by his collar._

...And then he raised his arm and threw the apple straight towards Fuji's head.

And Fuji went tumbling down to his well-deserved fate.

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane."

"You know, Echizen," Momo said matter-of-factly, "You still haven't drunk the juice."

Fuji, who was lying flat on his face, let out an evil, maniacal laugh.

Ryoma sighed and admitted defeat.


End file.
